


幽灵：浮萍无根、格格不入

by Shadowzfc



Series: 幽灵！雷古勒斯 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Gen, Ghost Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Minor Character Death, POV Regulus Black, Past Character Death, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 雷古勒斯·布莱克死于十二年前。作为幽灵，他被传送回霍格沃兹。这不是他会选择永世停留的地方。不过他想，这也不坏。Winner, Best of 2020 r/FanFiction Awards
Relationships: Regulus Black & Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black & Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Helena Ravenclaw, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Theodore Nott
Series: 幽灵！雷古勒斯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unspeakable3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Transient and Embarrassed Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417602) by [unspeakable3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3). 



已死之人对时间流逝的关注远远少于还活着的人。 

毕竟，短短一小时、短短一个月，在永生面前算什么呢？时间你面前蔓延，像是无穷无尽、深不可测的大海。又像是阴森 **洞穴** 里那个幽深的湖，湖的边际消融在极致黑暗之中，黑暗至极，让人难以直视、难以揣度。

在年复一年、漫长的夏日里，时间在死者眼中就显得更变幻莫测了。没有了学期生活的熟悉日程——上课、进餐、魁地奇练习和比赛，日子不再界限分明，开始融合在一起。昨天可能是三周后的某一天。明天也许几个月前就过完了。周二、周六、周一、周五……一切都杂乱无章、像魔药成分一般混合在一起。 

不管怎样，除了组成生活外，时间到底是什么呢？是人们力图将自己短暂的一生分割成更零碎片段的一种尝试？以期从辛劳的日常中获得某种意义？

因此，当雷古勒斯在空荡荡的走廊中游荡，不由自主地迷失在自己的思绪里时，他没有意识到今天是九月的第一天，更没意识到今年是1991年。他不知道，自从他毕业以来，霍格沃兹城堡将第一次迎来一个有着布莱克家血脉的孩子。更令人不安的是，波特家的孩子也到了在魔法世界首次亮相的时候。 

“雷古勒斯，我的朋友！” 

雷古勒斯止住了自己的思绪和飘荡的身躯，抬起头，眨了眨他那灰色的、平静无波的眼睛，惊讶地看到一群幽灵从走廊另一端朝着他走来。 

“您想分享一下您对我们该如何应对皮皮鬼的想法吗，雷古勒斯？”胖修士一边滑近他一边问道。 

“应对皮皮鬼？”

尼古拉斯爵士走到雷古勒斯的另一侧，他那可笑的羽毛帽子以一种穿刺的方式透过雷古勒斯的脑袋，如果雷古勒斯不像另一个幽灵一样透明而没有感觉，肯定会相当不舒服。 

尼古拉斯爵士说：“我之前已经说过，现在再说一遍。学期初的欢迎宴是没有闹恶作剧的鬼的容身之地的。”

“要我说我们应该享受生活，也让别人享受生活。”胖修士被自己的俏皮话给逗笑了。 

雷古勒斯谨慎地说：“我觉得皮皮鬼去年的捣乱有点颠覆性。” 

去年9月1日皮皮鬼大部分时间躲在大厅的教员长桌下。等到欢迎宴的菜肴都上桌了，他才出现。直接从桌面中央窜出来，头上串起了整只烤鸡，然后相当不得体地在西弗勒斯·斯内普的餐盘上跳舞。 

雷古勒斯并非那天晚上大厅里唯一一个企图憋笑的人，但他认为自己绝对是最成功的。校长真的应该表现的更有尊严一些。 

胖修士说：“我确信我们顽皮的朋友已经吸取了教训。” 

“扯淡！” 尼古拉斯爵士说，气得挺起胸膛。“皮皮鬼是一个灾难。一个威胁！”

雷古勒斯听着两个年长幽灵的争吵，和他们一起飘荡着穿过城堡，在被致意时点头并做出适当得体的回应。他并不特别在意那个捣乱分子参不参加宴会——不过他觉得如果皮皮鬼参加能让欢迎宴更有看头。今年的分院仪式将是雷古勒斯见证的……第18次？第19次？当你是个幽灵时，你很难记清这种事情。 

不过，尼古拉斯爵士一定可以告诉他。尼古拉斯爵士对日期和日历特别着迷——雷古勒斯怀疑这是因为他对引进公历历法的激动一直挥之不去——还在一个废弃教室里放了一个巨大的日历，并用它来记录所有霍格沃茨幽灵的忌日。 

但雷古勒斯不想询问尼古拉斯爵士，因为他不想让爵士更深地探究自己“年轻”的死后生活，不想让爵士毫无必要地喊自己“妄自尊大的年轻人”，也不想再次被人教训有如此毛骨悚然激动人心的死因是多么的幸运。 

雷古勒斯一点都不觉得自己的死亡历程有多激动人心。 

他只是很高兴幽灵不必睡觉，因为如果需要，他怀疑自己的噩梦会再次杀死他。 

雷古勒斯、尼古拉斯爵士、胖修士以及城堡里所有其他幽灵从宏伟的楼梯上飘下来，朝大厅而去。但是，当他们穿过前厅的墙壁时雷古勒斯定住了，任由其他幽灵从他的灵体里穿过，因为他面前突然出现了一群孩子。

然后他意识到，幽灵们为是否允许皮皮鬼参加欢迎宴一直吵到现在毫无意义，因为欢迎宴今晚就举行了。 

雷古勒斯保持着卡在墙壁里的姿势，企图冷静下来。在一堆深色长袍和尖顶帽子里，他发现了一头姜黄色的头发。又一个韦斯莱，雷古勒斯沮丧地想道，希望这小子更像珀西而不是那对喧闹的双胞胎。然后，韦斯莱旁边——

不。

如果不是走在最末的海莲娜夫人朝雷古勒斯羞怯地微微一笑、示意他往前走的话，雷古勒斯真想立刻飘回墙后，冲向最高、最少人踏足的塔楼，自个躲起来生闷气发牢骚。 

因为站在韦斯莱旁边的那个小孩有着一头凌乱的鸡窝头，和旧时上天派来惩罚雷古勒斯的敌人的头发一模一样。那个可憎的波特，偷走了雷古勒斯的哥哥，把争夺西里斯的喜爱当成一场比赛。 

这孩子想必是在雷古勒斯不知情的情况下11岁了，未经雷古勒斯的允许。雷古勒斯扬起下巴鼻孔朝天，跟着海莲娜夫人穿过前庭进入大厅。她当然是对的。他不应该在一个蠢蛋身上浪费时间，尤其是白痴波特都已经不在了。话虽如此，雷古勒斯还是不敢细瞧其他的一年级生，生怕发现他旧时的其他噩梦活生生出现在面前。

斯莱特林学院的幽灵，血人巴罗，正闷闷不乐地坐在离门最远的桌子末端。当他发现雷古勒斯向他飘来时，他站起身走到长桌另一头，在学生会女主席旁边坐下。那个女生英勇地掩饰了自己对座位变更的不安。雷古勒斯决定请家养小精灵带些东西给她作为回报，或许给她在寒冷的斯莱特林宿舍床铺上多加一条毯子是个不错的主意。 

雷古勒斯坐在一群二年级学生中，听着他们用非人的语速激动地讨论着他们终于可以第一次在大厅这一边观看分院仪式了。 

坐在他旁边的女孩——在草药学上颇有造诣的维瑞蒂·艾弗里转身微笑着向雷古勒斯致意，他强迫自己也笑着回应。

“你期待与德拉科见面吗？” 她问。

“不好意思？”

“你的表亲，德拉科·马尔福！”维瑞蒂笑着说，像是觉得雷古勒斯在开玩笑。

“哦，对，当然了。我很期待和他见面。”

实际上，雷古勒斯压根没有意识到他表姐的儿子今年将在霍格沃茨上学。他从曾祖父菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克那听到了德拉科出生的消息。只要沃尔布加还活着，菲尼亚斯就可以通过校长办公室和格里莫广场中相连的肖像画给雷古勒斯不定期提供一些模糊的家族相关的消息。 

德拉科在雷古勒斯死后九个月出生。

雷古勒斯总觉得这时间点有些奇怪。

不过，他仍然很想见这个男孩。他想知道德拉科是像纳西莎还是卢修斯，他想知道德拉科有没有沃尔布加去世后出生的弟弟妹妹。他想知道德拉科对他有多少了解，纳西莎是否和她儿子讲过她曾经最喜欢的表弟（虽说当时也没多大竞争，雷古勒斯悲惨地想到），还是卢修斯不让她给孩子讲任何关于雷古勒斯的事——他是家族的变节者、叛徒。

雷古勒斯想知道小天狼星是否已经篡夺了他在纳西莎的心中的地位，尽管这听起来很荒谬。 

还没轮到德拉科进行分院，两个壮实的男孩和一个金发女孩就已经加入了斯莱特林桌子。雷古勒斯期待地注视着：这小子行为举止和他父亲如出一辙——真可惜——但他那精巧的五官全是纳西莎的。分院帽几乎没有碰到德拉科的头顶就大声喊出“ 斯莱特林！”。雷古勒斯和其他人一道鼓掌，虽然他的幽灵手掌拍不出声音。 

德拉科慢腾腾地踱步踱向斯莱特林长桌，那两个挤在一起的大个子男孩分开，为他腾出了空间。雷古勒斯促使一个黑发小姑娘腾出位置——她看起来为此生气了，然后坐到他侄子对面。

“你好，” 雷古勒斯热切地微笑着说道。他希望在闪烁的烛光下，自己脖子上的深色伤疤不会太明显或太怪异。“我一直期待着和你见面，德拉科。”

“而你是……？” 德拉科问，带着一抹标志性的嘲讽笑容。 

“我是你的表舅——”

“我以为我表舅在阿兹卡班。” 德拉科上下打量着雷古勒斯。 

“不，那是我哥哥小天狼星。”雷古勒斯说，被这个尖脸小男孩搞得有点仓皇失措。“我是雷古勒斯，在你出生之前就死了。”

“哦。好吧，我从未听说过你。”

德拉科转过头去，重新与他的两个壮实的朋友交谈起来。雷古勒斯静静坐着，抬起一只苍白的手按住胸口，感觉他心脏曾经跳动过的地方正发出幻痛。 

“他非常粗鲁，完全不像我预想的那样。” 德拉科大声说。他吸引了所有一年级生以及一半二年级生的注意力。“他甚至都没有和我握手。当然了，他是由麻瓜抚养长大的，所以我想他不懂得礼仪也不足为奇。”

“你看到那个伤疤了吗？” 金发女孩问。

“看到了。很丑陋的伤疤。没什么值得兴奋的。”

伤疤。雷古勒斯朝教员长桌望去，然后瞪大了眼睛，因为他看到他的克星的缩影版正坐在那等待分院。他似乎已经在那坐了很长时间。大厅里的其他人都在低声八卦，学生们深长脖颈来看一眼所谓的“活下来的男孩”。 

当帽子终于宣布这个波特——哈利，雷古勒斯后知后觉，和他父亲一样相当无聊的名字——和他父亲一样加入了格兰芬多时，雷古勒斯翻了个白眼，试图把雷鸣般的掌声屏蔽掉。 

在整个宴会期间，德拉科继续不停地说哈利的坏话，向所有愿意听他讲话的人描述他如何在霍格沃兹特快上向男孩自我介绍，想帮他顺利地、恰当地融入巫师社会。显然，新来的韦斯莱已经早一步“伸出了他的脏爪”，并将哈利“拽下了纯血统叛徒的深渊”。 

雷古勒斯控制着自己不发表评论，但几乎失败。 

“他会和他父母一个结局，” 德拉科轻率地说道。“波特家的人一直都不知道什么才对他们有益。”

“别担心，德拉科。”那个黑发女孩说。“我们斯莱特林不需要那种小混蛋。”

她俯身越过雷古勒斯，手伸过桌子，拍拍了德拉科苍白的手。德拉科皱着眉把手抽走。 

“我才不担心。”他嘲弄道。“把那些土豆递给我，克拉布。它们是这里唯一值得一吃的东西。父亲警告过我霍格沃茨的精灵们难以忍受，但我没想到它们的烹饪糟糕到这地步。”

雷古勒斯暗自发笑，他还记得他自己第一个学期也觉得霍格沃兹的食物太糟糕。不过，尽管厨房里的家养小精灵煮的东西没有他小时候，或他估计德拉科小时候吃的那么讲究，但也没到难吃的地步。只是不一样罢了。 

雷古勒斯说：“你会习惯这种食物的。”他第二次尝试着和侄子说上话。“多比还在给你们家族服务吗？如果我没记错的话，他能做一流的蛋奶派。”

“没错。” 德拉科仍然皱着眉头。“但我才不要习惯这种饭菜。一到休息室我就给母亲写信。她不能指望我吃这种烂饭一直到十二月。”

宴会结束后，雷古勒斯帮助斯莱特林级长引导学生们离开大厅、穿过地牢到达休息室。他发现自己被包围在斯莱特林追球手之中，他们现在已经三年级了，正迫切希望证明自己。

“我们整个夏天都在练习。” 格雷厄姆解释道。“像是不同的编队之类的东西。艾德西的爸爸在围场放了魁地奇门柱，是不是艾德？”

艾德里安点点头。“没错。我们受伤了很多次，但至少夏蒂可以在我们身上试手。”

艾德里安的姐姐夏洛特去年夏天从霍格沃茨毕业，直接进入了圣芒戈的治疗师培训项目。 

“我的手臂仍然有点酸痛，”卡修斯说着揉着肘。

“他没事。”格雷厄姆急忙对雷古勒斯说。“你会来看试飞吗？弗林托希望会有新的找球手。如果希格西还是和去年飞得一样差劲，弗林托估计要生剥了他。”

“注意言语。” 雷古勒斯半心半意地教育道。 

“他飞得差得不能再差了。”艾德里安哼了一声。

“什么找球手会一次都捉不住飞贼？” 卡修斯窃笑道。

雷古勒斯说：“我会来参加试飞。”他边说边左右看，以防可怜的特伦斯·希格斯碰巧在附近并听到了队友的诋毁。“我敢肯定，特伦斯在暑假也花了和你们仨一样多的时间练习。”

一到公共休息室，三个追球手就冲向最受人垂涎的壁炉旁的扶手椅，可惜被一群七年级生咆哮着赶走。雷古勒斯随他们去了，把注意力转移到了新生上：德拉科和那两个体格庞大的男孩正朝着宿舍匆匆赶去。其他人则聚集在房间中央，大多数看上去很不太适意，但试图隐藏不安。那个黑发女孩——雷古勒斯觉得其他人叫她潘西——渴求地紧盯着德拉科。

“你们好。”他飘到人群中时轻轻地说。其中一个女孩被吓了一跳。也许她是个不幸被分到斯莱特林的麻瓜。“我的名字是雷古勒斯。距离我处在你们的境地上、面临这新鲜的一切、全身紧绷还没有过太久。我希望你们接下来在斯莱特林度过的七年充满着幸福和令人激动的事情，但我也希望你们清楚，如果你对任何事感到担心、恐惧或者焦虑，可以来找我。我保证，无论困扰你的是什么，我大多经历过。”

他对他们微笑。几个女孩紧张地咯咯笑出声。 

他继续说：“晚上我通常在公共休息室，或者在图书馆、或者魁地奇场。”

“你玩魁地奇吗？” 一个高个女孩问。“对不起——你玩过吗？”

“对，我过去会玩。我曾经当过六年的找球手。” 雷古勒斯自豪地说道。 

她发出惊讶的声音。黑发女孩潘西细看了他一眼。

“你说你是德拉科的表舅。你是个马尔福吗？” 她敏锐地问。 

“不是。我的姓氏是布莱克。” 

之前没有留心听的孩子全都抬头盯着他，震惊得嘴巴微张。 

“ 这是一件坏事？”那个麻瓜出生的女孩低声说。那个高个子女孩向她嘘了一声，用肘子示意她闭嘴。 

雷古勒斯的手在身后攥紧、环顾四周，和以往他的名字被提起时一样尴尬起来。也许将来某一年，他会假装自己是别人，一个不那么重要的人……也许当一个亚克斯利（Yaxley）。 

幸运的是，学生会女主席恰好出现了，并把所有一年级生赶走，让他们找到各自的床铺、在课程开始前好好睡一觉。雷古勒斯向他们挥手告别，然后飘到休息室高处一扇能眺望湖水深处的窗户上，在寻找人鱼和观看小壁炉旁激烈的国际象棋比赛之间交替打发时间。 

休息室很快就空了——不论年龄大小，学生大多会因来霍格沃茨的漫长旅途感到疲倦——但雷古勒斯仍旧在窗户旁徘徊。他能清晰地回想起自己在霍格沃茨的第一个夜晚，一切都感到多么怪异和陌生，尽管从未被那么多人包围过，他仍然觉得那样寒冷孤独。 

那天晚上他无法入睡，爬下床，也是坐在这个位置。尽管当时有埃文（埃文·罗齐尔，食死徒）宽慰安抚他，雷古勒斯知道并不是每个孩子都像他一样幸运，在来霍格沃茨前就有认识的朋友。 

所以他在窗户旁边等着，以防万一。 

午夜过后的某一刻，当壁炉里的余烬渐渐消失，休息室也陷入了黑暗时，雷古勒斯听到了动静。他看向宿舍门口，一个瘦弱的、看起来有些软弱的男孩站在那。 

“你好。” 雷古勒斯轻声说。“想过来一起坐坐吗？”

“我没想到会打扰你，我只是……”

“如果你乐意，我不介意有人陪伴。死后的生活有时很寂寞。”

这个男孩害羞地朝他笑了一下，迟疑着穿过房间来到窗台，在雷古勒斯身边缩成一团、耳朵抵在肩膀上。雷古勒斯记不清男孩在晚餐时有没有自我介绍过。 

他提示道：“我叫雷古勒斯。”

“我记得。”男孩说。“我是西奥多。西奥多·诺特。”

“很高兴认识你，西奥多。”

雷古勒斯转身看向窗前，用眼角的余光观察西奥多。男孩的双手在大腿上扭来扭去，将睡衣袖子拉下来遮住手，拉扯把玩着那里的线头。雷古勒斯想起自己曾经也这么干，他的母亲会因为这看起来很不整洁而责骂他，他还因此还学会要隐藏自己对衣服造成的破损。 

可惜他现在无法掩饰自己对身体造成的损害。

“也许你和艾莉丝·诺特是亲戚？”雷古勒斯问道，打破了沉默。

“她是我姑姑，”西奥多说。“她现在是一个帕金森了。她是潘西的妈妈。”

“啊。那解释了潘茜的……嗯。” 

雷古勒斯掩饰性地咳嗽，及时阻止自己在一个11岁女孩的同学面前说她坏话。

“你认识艾莉丝姨妈吗？”西奥多问。

“尽管我和她关系没有特别好，但我们曾一起上学。”

“但是她年纪比你大得——对不起。”西奥多说着移开视线，脸颊尴尬地泛红。

“我在1979年去世时年仅18岁，” 雷古勒斯静静地说。“我知道艾莉丝现在看起来应该比我成熟得多。”

“是的，但只是一点。”

西奥多又向他微笑了一下，然后挪动到窗台边，这样他就可以望向湖水了。他们沉默了片刻，注视着细线状的海藻和古怪的 **格林迪洛** 飘过。

“在水下的感觉很奇怪。”西奥多说。 

“确实。”

雷古勒斯死后，他花了好几年的时间才能再次坐在窗户旁边望向水面。即使是几年后的现在，有时当看到自己在窗里苍白的倒影，他仍会发抖，仍会看见阴尸向他划水而来，它们长长的指甲在玻璃窗上划来划去，试图再次钳住他、咬他、把他淹死。 

“我后来发现水的声音令人放松，” 雷古勒斯喃喃地说。“让人平静。希望你也会这样觉得。”

“关于巨乌贼的传闻是真的吗？”

雷古勒斯说：“是的，湖里有一只巨大的乌贼。它特别喜欢吃白吐司上的草莓酱。”

西奥多猛地抬起头，惊讶地睁大眼睛。

雷古勒斯解释说：“如果将一片吐司切成长条，然后把它们漂浮在水面上，就可能看到巨乌贼冒头出来吃，那景象让人印象深刻。”

“ 德拉科说它不存在，说那只是个用来骗骗小孩的故事。”

“ 德拉科错了。”

西奥多迟疑着地点了点头。“对不起。我知道他是你的侄子。”

“没关系。” 雷古勒斯耸耸肩。“你很了解德拉科吗？”

西奥多动了一下，又开始玩他的袖子。

他喃喃地说：“我们的父亲是商业伙伴。”

“我明白了。”

雷古勒斯很清楚，对马尔福、诺特、布莱克这种家族来说，“商业伙伴”一词其实和家族贸易的关系不大。他还记得他十几岁时学会在学校说话要用特别的词语指代一些事，因为有些事情即使和最亲密的朋友也不敢明言，害怕他们会向魔法部出卖你的秘密。或者更糟，他们会把你的秘密告诉黑暗公爵本人。 

“我见过你父亲一两次。”

西奥多再次惊恐地抬起头。“在……战争期间？”

雷古勒斯点头。他想知道西奥多知道多少雷古勒斯在战争期间做过的事，或是他为何而死。他当幽灵的头几年过得很艰难，战争双方的孩子对他不是愤怒就是恐惧：食死徒的孩子觉得他是当了叛徒的布莱克家继承人；其他人则觉得他因为骄傲自大或是胆小懦弱自寻死路。 

当然，没有人知道真相。即使是现在，也没有人知道真相的全部。

“如果你想和我讨论有关……任何事，” 雷古勒斯静静地说，看着西奥多在窗户上的倒影。“我会听的。我可能无法提供问题的答案或解决方案，但我会一直听着。”

*格林迪洛：一个令人恶心的、长着尖尖犄角的绿色怪物，把脸贴在玻璃上，一边做着各种怪相，一边不停地伸屈着瘦瘦长长的手指。（摘自哈利波特中文维基）


	2. Chapter 2

霍格沃茨总是充满八卦。走廊那石砌的地板和墙壁之中总是回荡着窃窃私语和尖叫，有时甚至能传到雷古勒斯惯常坐着旁观的高处横椽那。他早该意识到，城堡里的流言蜚语不会随着埃文·罗齐尔——雷古勒斯上学时最主要的流言制造者，一起死掉。但是让人惊讶又厌烦的是，波特又一次成为了话题中心。 

诚然，哈利似乎不像他父亲那样热爱成为关注的焦点，但是这并不能缓解雷古勒斯每次听到男孩的姓氏时感到的扭曲和恶心。 

德拉科似乎是城堡里唯一一个和雷古勒斯同等讨厌波特这个名字的人。 

他对着任何愿意听的人不停地讲哈利坏话，一遍一遍地重复他和哈利在霍格沃兹特快上的对话，直到连害羞的崔西·戴维斯——今年斯莱特林唯一一个麻瓜新生，都大吼大叫起来叫他闭嘴别嚷嚷了。 

这显然让德拉科更加恼怒。但是在这之后他改变了策略，转而试图说服学生们他比活下来的男孩更值得谈论。他吹嘘自己的家庭、财富和才智，越来越歇斯底里，企图将注意力从哈利转移回自己身上。他下巴扬得高高、鼻孔对人，一副骄傲自大不可一世的表情。雷古勒斯痛苦地发现德拉科这副样子让他想起11岁的自己。 

德拉科的故作姿态对他某些同学有用。文森特和格雷戈里这两个大块头对他非常忠诚——也可能是他们太蠢了没法形成自己的观点。雷古勒斯从紫罗兰——霍格沃茨最爱说闲话的肖像那听说，格雷戈里第一堂天文课里一直盯着望远镜的物镜观星。不管出于忠诚还是愚蠢，这俩大块头通常都像保镖一样站在德拉科身旁两侧。

潘西和爱罗伊丝，两个一年级的女孩，似乎完全被德拉科迷住了。她们很乐意坐下来听德拉科洋洋洒洒一整晚。而德拉科总是懒洋洋地瘫在一张绿色的扶手椅上，向他的同学们说三道四。 

西奥多大部分时间都与德拉科保持距离，他试探着和金发女孩达芙妮建立友谊，同时也和一群辩论队的二年级生交好。雷古勒斯偶尔也会和那群二年级生一起参加辩论队会议。不过，每当被德拉科叫到时，西奥多仍会快速到德拉科身边。雷古勒斯怀疑这与他们父亲的业务关系有关，而非出于真正的友谊。 

“他在那！”有人兴奋地尖叫道。

雷古勒斯从他天花板横梁的栖息处探出头来，透过膝盖瞅着下边孩子们的头顶。

“哪里？”

“在那个姜黄色头发孩子旁边！”

“戴眼镜的那个？”

“对！嚄，波特！”

雷古勒斯重重叹了口气，真希望他能像还活着的时候一样真正的叹出气来。然后他穿过天花板上浮到楼上，哪怕有那么一天不需要想起该死的波特该多好。

他漫无目的地飘过一个又一个走廊，试图忘掉他有多讨厌詹姆·该死的·波特。正当他要穿过一扇门时，他撞上了两个推门而出的一年级生。 

“噢，我很抱歉。” 雷古勒斯迅速说并往后退。他还清楚地记得鲜活的身体撞上冰冷刺骨、潮湿的幽灵时那糟糕的感觉。

“没事。”高个些的男孩小心越过雷古勒斯，留心着不再碰到他。 

但雷古勒斯定在原地。因为矮个些的男孩有着詹姆·波特的鼻子和下颚，还有詹姆·波特那头荒谬的鸡窝头。 

哈利抬起手抚向前额，不自觉地企图抚平他那凌乱的头发、遮起他的伤疤。雷古勒斯意识到自己一直盯着人家，移开了目光。

“不好意思。”他安静地说，然后沉入地板回到楼下。

楼下正好是弗利维教授的教室。于是他在房间后面找了一张空桌子坐下。 

在他刚刚去世时那痛苦难忘的几周里，雷古勒斯经常坐在不同的课堂里，试图在他熟悉的面孔里找到一丝平日的感觉，即使那些人看到他都是一副惊恐的表情。 

但当他的老同学都渐渐长大、成熟，最终离开霍格沃茨，只留雷古勒斯被困在这里时，课程对雷古勒斯来说有了新的含义。他跑去上了他活着的时候从来不敢上的课——没错，就是麻瓜研究课，还有神奇生物保护课。他也在其他课上认真听讲兢兢业业，这样当学生们问他课业的时候他就能帮上忙了。 

他落座几分钟后，魔咒教室的门突然砰地打开，哈利·波特和韦斯莱冲进来，为迟到向教授道歉，不过弗利维似乎并不介意。雷古勒斯紧绷起来，几乎想再次离开教室。但是他强迫自己留下来观察，亲眼看看哈利是否如他的外表一样继承了他父亲的性格。

看起来继承得不多。雷古勒斯幸运地不曾和詹姆·波特一起上过课，但他预想詹姆·波特课上会和其他时候一样恼人：和西里斯一样不好好坐着非要后仰、总是想着吸引女孩的注意力、满教室传纸条、不停和朋友说话、做尽恼人厌的事情。 

但是哈利什么都没有干。虽然迟到了，他迅速着手学习，安静地坐在韦斯莱旁边勤奋地记着笔记。他忽视同学们的窃窃私语和凝视，专注地听弗利维教授讲课，鹅毛笔在羊皮纸上迅速移动。 

下课铃响，哈利收拾好自己的东西，把桌子整理得像来时一样干净整洁，然后和其他一年级的格兰芬多和拉文克劳一起奔向下一节课。 

雷古勒斯飘到课室前面向他的老魔咒教授致意。

“啊，雷古勒斯。”弗立维克教授笑着说。 

“新的一年级很有趣。” 雷古勒斯说。 “当然了，每个人都在谈论哈利·波特……”

“确实如此！ 我曾经希望他能被分到拉文克劳。不过既然他的父母是莉莉和詹姆，毫无疑问他不可能被分到格兰芬多以外的地方！”

“没错，当然了…”

弗利维教授对詹姆斯只有美好的回忆。尼古拉斯爵士也是如此——“哦，他总是和他伙伴一起玩闹——真是个英俊的家伙！” 而其他的幽灵们则没什么兴趣。胖修士建议他问皮皮鬼，因为詹姆、西里斯和其他几个人经常与那捣乱鬼打交道，不过雷古勒斯觉得自己还没沦落到那地步。 

他回到斯莱特林的公共休息室，坐在靠湖边他惯常的座位上，想知道他对詹姆的记忆是否已经扭曲得比实际更可怕了。 

他在那儿呆了好几个小时。学生们来来往往去上课、上课回来，最终在大厅吃完晚饭回到休息室坐下休息。 

雷古勒斯仍旧在思考着詹姆的事，直至一把熟悉的傲慢的声音打断了他的思维。 

“我父亲一直说不能信任妖精。”

他穿过房间朝着声音的方向瞥了一眼，看到德拉科在他惯常的扶手椅上发表言论，一只手拿着一份《预言家日报》，另一只手挥舞着做着手势。 

“我们把所有传家宝和贵重的东西放在在庄园里。这样安全得多。父亲说，妖精成天在洞穴里窝藏着伺机而动，等着有一天他们那脏手能摸得着我们的宝藏。我真为那些家里没有防盗魔障的人感到可惜。”他对爱罗伊丝·米德根投去轻蔑的一瞥。女孩移开视线，脸颊泛红。

雷古勒斯皱眉。要不就是卢修斯·马尔福彻底改变了他对古灵阁的看法，要不就是德拉科在虚张声势。他回想起卢修斯在结束与纳西莎父母的婚姻谈判后特别自鸣得意，到处吹嘘他新娘的嫁妆包含一个古灵阁地下隧道深处的古老的由龙守卫的保险库。

除非卢修斯拥有的东西太过宝贵，他不敢交给妖精保管。雷古勒斯眯起眼睛，斟酌起这个可能。

“你觉得盗贼想盗什么，德拉科？”潘西问。

“我觉得是黄金。” 德拉科轻蔑地说道。

“我怀疑那些有能力闯入古灵阁的人会为了一点钱就这么做。”布雷斯说。这是个英俊的男孩，有着只有德拉科能相匹敌的傲慢。

“我想通过谋杀丈夫来谋财害命一定简单多了，扎比尼。”潘西嗤之以鼻。 

她高兴地发现这逗笑了德拉科。布雷斯握紧了拳头，从椅子上站起来。

“我的母亲从来没有——如果你相信那些可笑的谣言，显然你比看上去还要愚蠢，帕金森。”

“ 克拉布、高尔。” 德拉科挥手懒洋洋地说道。

他的两名11岁保镖从德拉科扶手椅的两侧移开，跨入潘西和布雷斯之间，看上去颇具威胁。布雷斯嘲讽地哼了一声，走出休息室，在出门时向西奥多示意了一下。

德拉科的小团体安静了下来。雷古勒斯飘到书架放着本周《预言家日报》的地方。他在报纸堆里翻找——学生们一如既往地不按时间顺序排列好它们——直到他找到了自己想要的东西。

“ 古灵阁的最新闯入……”他弄平纸张，喃喃地读着。

古怪的是，似乎有人愚蠢地试图闯入古灵阁，后者声称是巫师界保安设施最好的地点之一。更古怪的是，他们居然成功了。

然而，这些人什么都没有偷到：被闯入金库早在7月，即企图进行盗窃的同一天的早些时候就被清空了。 

清空整个金库是相当不寻常的事情。各大家族通常会把所有贵重物品存放在古灵阁——除了放在家里展示用的，以及黄金、没人想要的可怕传家宝、曾祖母死前诅咒过的珠宝……诸如此类的东西。 

雷古勒斯自己的小型金库——布莱克家族大金库的一个私人分支，堆满了金加隆、每一把旧扫帚（轻柔地放在天鹅绒垫子上）和他变形掩饰过的一些魂器研究资料——

他僵住了，手在报纸上颤抖。他低头看了看那一页，但它没有提到被闯入的是哪个金库。当然不会提到，妖精甚至不想说出盗贼在找什么，更别提盗贼在哪找了。

如果有人试图闯入他的金库，他们会通知他的，对吧？他也许已经死了、是个幽灵了，但他仍然有权利得知，对吧？那仍然是他的金库，对吧？ 

雷古勒斯立刻蹦起来，径直穿过一群四年级生，那群可怜的家伙在突如其来的冰冷中尖叫起来并给他让开一条道。他穿过公共休息室的墙壁，向上穿过地牢天花板，到达四楼的魔法史教室。

“宾斯教授？”他疯狂地大喊，焦急得直接钻过黑板把头探进教师办公室里。

宾斯教授从桌子上的羊皮纸堆里抬起头，迷迷糊糊地对雷古勒斯地眨了眨眼。

“宾斯教授，”雷古勒斯重复道，俯身穿过墙壁，飘到他旧时老师的书桌旁边。“您对古灵阁有什么了解吗？尤其是关于家族金库方面？”

“我了解不多，”他慢慢地说。“只写了几篇关于这个主题的论文……”

“您——您知道我的金库会发生什么吗？在我死后？”

宾斯教授双手在胸前扣紧，抿住嘴唇开始沉思。通常雷古勒斯相当欣赏这位老师在回答问题时的认真审慎，但此时他只感到不耐。

宾斯教授说：“正常情况下，巫师的金库会传给他的继承人。”

“我没有继承人。” 雷古勒斯烦躁地说。

“当然，你还很年轻……在这种情况下，应该已经传给你的近亲了。”

“传给了母亲。 在她之后呢？”

宾斯教授抬头看着他，再次眨了眨眼。

雷古勒斯恍然大悟，落到地板上，双手扶着宾斯教授桌子的边缘，把头埋在双臂间。

“西里斯。” 雷古勒斯在双臂间呻吟出声。

“你的亲戚？”

“是的。”雷古勒斯喃喃： “我的哥哥。”

他往下沉，透过石头地板，飘落回公共休息室。他觉得想起西里斯的时候最好呆在地牢的廊道里，湖底的潮湿寒冷有利于扑灭镇压他每次想起哥哥时心里的火焰。 

因为雷古勒斯不希望想起西里斯，差不多有十年都不需要想起他了。但现在那个波特男孩的出现打破了雷古勒斯的平静，让他想起与该死的詹姆有关的痛苦回忆，然后又不得不想起西里斯。冲动率性的西里斯、背叛了他的西里斯。而且现在雷古勒斯的古灵阁金库属于西里斯了，西里斯有权限拿到雷古勒斯所有精心收集的研究资料。那些资料可能比该死的卢修斯·马尔福想要掩藏的起来的任何东西更加危险。

他曾以为自己认识西里斯，有时恨他，一直羡慕他。 但姑且还算是认识他。西里斯真的让人怨恨不已。他花了整个青少年时期为麻瓜种的权利和平等大喊大叫、伸张正义，为波特一家放弃了他血脉相连的兄弟，然后……背叛了他们？背叛了詹姆？不知怎地把他那固执倔强的脑子拐向了黑魔王？

开玩笑。布莱克兄弟俩最终都换了边——他们俩都染上了一股疯狂，背叛了朋友、背叛了家人。兄弟俩都成了变节者。叛徒。

这是个荒谬的玩笑，但全世界都相信这是真的。

虽说如此…

“看着自己飘去哪，布莱克。”

雷古勒斯惊讶地抬起头，瞥见了一秒西弗勒斯·斯内普的怒容，然后这人就猛地转过身，让长袍在身后回旋。雷古勒斯翻了个白眼，又一次怀疑西弗勒斯这充满刻意的浮夸的戏剧性举止，就是为了把雷古勒斯已死、再不能享受扬起自己袍子的乐趣这事实糊他脸上。 

“等等，西弗勒斯。”他还没意识到自己在讲话就开口了。

能把思绪从他哥哥身上移开总是一件好事，即使那个分心的事物是西弗勒斯·斯内普。 

西弗勒斯停了下来，拧过头来看了他一眼。

“我能和你说几句话吗？”雷古勒斯礼貌地说。

西弗勒斯完全转过身来，怒视着他。雷古勒斯耐心地等待着这个小游戏结束。西弗勒斯非常清楚，雷古勒斯可以飘过他的办公室墙壁，坐在他办公桌上等到所谓的魔药大师投降为止。雷古勒斯完全可以像他心目中那么烦人。这不是什么礼貌的行为，随意进入活人的私人住宅也违反了幽灵的礼节，但是雷古勒斯生前就不介意在某些时候采取极端手段，死后当然也不会。 

“好吧。” 西弗勒斯厉声说。于是雷古勒斯跟着他进入办公室。 

这办公室和主人一样黑暗而阴沉，只有几根闪烁的蜡烛。储物架顶天立地、直抵天花，上面堆满了各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐，里面装着五花八门引人好奇的东西。雷古勒斯观察一个装满浮动眼球的罐子，当其中一只眼珠子慢慢转向他并对他眨眨眼时，他瞪大了眼睛。

“我以为你打扰我是有原因的，而不仅仅是盯着我的私人物品，布莱克。”

雷古勒斯转过身来，强迫自己露出一个温和的笑容。 

“你怎么看待我们新的一年级？”他问。 

“和上一批一样没用。” 西弗勒斯讽刺道。 

“哈利·波特也是如此？”

西弗勒斯的下颚绷紧了。“他像他父亲一样自大。”

“奇怪。”雷古勒斯轻描淡写地说，俯身飘过房间，瞧着西弗勒斯书桌上散落的羊皮纸和草药。“我还觉得他看起来很不一样。他好像为自己受到的关注感到尴尬，几乎可以算是害羞了 。”

“你的智力一定已经随你的肉体一起消失了，布莱克。”西弗勒斯骂道。“现在如果你的话说完了，我还需要看管一场禁闭。”

雷古勒斯朝办公室的门飘去，又在门前停了下来，转过身挖苦对方一下。 

“西弗勒斯，我讨厌那孩子的理由比你多得多。”他说。“毕竟，他的父亲夺走了我的哥哥。他从你身上拿走的不过是莉莉能忍受再次正眼看你的含糊希望。”

西弗勒斯冒火的表情令人愉悦。雷古勒斯转身离开，沿着走廊飘回公共休息室，对自己的杰作感到施施然。 

他遇上了文森特和格雷戈里——也许他们就是要关禁闭的学生，然后加快脚步，想着他总算能够趁那两大块头保镖不在和德拉科单独说说话。 

正如雷古勒斯希望的那样，德拉科正一个人坐在他常坐的扶手椅上。往常围在身边的小团体不在，他看上去很孤单，一直闷闷不乐地四周看。西奥多和达芙妮正在一起做作业，而其他一年级的女孩则在附近咯咯笑。 

“你好，德拉科。” 雷古勒斯轻松地说。 

他落在德拉科的椅子的扶手上，决心至少要和男孩说上几句话。德拉科夸张地打了个寒颤，朝他的幽灵舅舅挪远了一点。

“开学几天了，你的课上得怎么样？”

“很好。”他说，研究着自己的指甲。“每个人都说我很有才华。 特别是在魔药学上。”

“很好……你觉得斯内普教授怎么样？”

“他很优秀。” 德拉科兴奋地说，眼睛闪闪发光。

雷古勒斯皱眉。他从未想过有一天会有人用“优秀”来形容西弗勒斯的教学水平——年复一年学生们总是抱怨西弗勒斯脾气有多糟糕。 

不过西弗勒斯一向是受卢修斯提携的年轻人，也许西弗勒斯早在德拉科来霍格沃兹前就认识德拉科，并得到了男孩的厚爱。奇怪的是，西弗勒斯刚刚谈话时却没有提到这件事。 

尽管如此，雷古勒斯还是感到遗憾。他没有享受到同样的特权——从方方面面上考虑他本应是德拉科的教父。纳西莎曾在他十七岁生日时向他承诺过，但在那之后一切就急转直下了。

“他与其他老师不同，他不在乎波特的名气。他没有像老师那样给波特特殊待遇。你知道吗？” 德拉科说着挺直了背，显然对接下来的话题很感兴趣。“斯内普教授问了他最基本的问题，波特居然一无所知！他甚至不知道粪石是什么，你能想象吗？”

“他在麻瓜世界中长大。”雷古勒斯的回答很有策略性。

“所以？”德拉科嘲笑道。“他有教科书可以看啊，不是吗？五岁的孩子都知道粪石是什么。甚至连那个愚蠢的泥巴种都比波特知道得多。那泥巴种一直在座位上动来动去，活像有人捉了只弗洛伯毛虫放到她衬衫里一样。” 

德拉科做了个相当侮辱人的模仿，他把牙齿伸出下唇，从椅子上站起身，手臂伸向天花板。

“选我回答，教授！噢，选我，选我！ ”德拉科尖叫着，然后因笑得太开心而倒回椅子上。

雷古勒斯朝他惨淡一笑。显然，纳西莎压根没让卢修斯在他们儿子在场时注意言语。

“无论如何，波特应该为自己的愚蠢无地自容，不过当然了，他仍旧坐在那自鸣得意。” 德拉科继续说道。“ 斯内普教授当然能看穿这个愚蠢的混蛋，扣了他的分。格兰芬多都是白痴，我不明白为什么大家都觉得赫奇帕奇才是白痴学院——隆巴顿有本事把坩埚都熔掉了，打乱了整节课！”

隆巴顿。那个男孩的父母就是被德拉科的姨妈和姨丈折磨到精神错乱的。雷古勒斯从菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克那里听说过——贝拉在那暴行后还回到格里莫广场和沃尔布加洋洋得意地夸耀。她对沃尔布加说她才应该被立为继承人、她比沃尔布加那两个没用的儿子“男人”多了。

糟糕——万一雷古勒斯的金库被贝拉特里克斯继承了怎么办？西里斯被除名、贝拉又是表亲中最年长的……万一——

“斯内普教授说我的魔药很完美。”德拉科打断了雷古勒斯的想法。“他特别表扬了我炖有角鼻涕虫的方式。”

他期待地看着雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯眨眨眼，歪了歪头。

“我敢肯定你的鼻涕虫是 **优秀（Outstanding in OWL）** 级别的，德拉科。”


End file.
